1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a panel and a testing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Generally, a display panel is composed of an active device array substrate, an opposite substrate and a display medium layer disposed between the above two substrate.
An electrical testing is generally performed after the manufacturing process of the active device array substrate is completed, so as to ensure that the active device array substrate does not have a defect that influences a display quality during the manufacturing process. Moreover, in case that the defect that influences the display quality is detected, a position of the defect can be further found for repairing, so as to improve a manufacturing yield.
However, when a data line and a common electrode in the active device array substrate are short-circuited, since the common electrodes are electrically connected in an array and distributed on the data lines, the position of the defect cannot be determined for repairing according to a testing result, which increases a cost caused by the deteriorated manufacturing process. Therefore, how to correctly determine the position of the defect in case that the data line and the common electrode are short-circuited is an important problem required to be resolved.